<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Never by TheCryptidCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474583">I Will Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCryptidCat/pseuds/TheCryptidCat'>TheCryptidCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hat Kid Dies, I Will Never AU, No beta reader, Not Beta Read, Parent Snatcher (A Hat in Time), ooc snatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCryptidCat/pseuds/TheCryptidCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where Hat Kid accidentally dies. But she comes back as a ghost?<br/>Bow has to deal with Hat's death, and figure out secrets of her new Dweller friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bow Kid &amp; Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid &amp; Moonjumper (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Forgotten Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Doot doot! <br/>Major character death warning!</p><p>My Tumblr! : https://thecryptidcat.tumblr.com/</p><p>These will be hopefully updated every 2 days! <br/>Just a small motivation story from quick inspiration..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hat kid was struggling, her umbrella was broken so she couldn't attack to free herself. Freezing claws were digging into her arms and neck as she tried to free herself. “Stop struggling,” Her captor, Queen Vanessa, growled out. Hearing that, Hat Kid struggled harder, but she stopped as she felt ice going up her back. She shivered and finally went limp.</p><p>Queen Vanessa dragged Hat throughout the house and down to the cellar. Vanessa growled at the sight of the empty chains. As for her, her Prince has disappeared from there. She hung Hat kid by their upper arms on the chains. The lock clicked in place as Vanessa locked it. She removed the purple tophat from Hat’s head and placed it out of reach from the child. </p><p>Hat looked pitiful, ice clung to her clothes and her hair was a mess. Hat kid knew it was a mistake not to contact Bow before she went inside the manor. But it must have slipped her mind. </p><p>Hat kid sighed as Vanessa left the cellar. She hung limp in the freezing chains. She kept thinking she was going to die in the dreaded cellar, she didn't even know how Vanessa got cuffs that fit her arms as they were tight. Her arms were hurting, as also were the ice clinging on her back. Hat looked longingly at her hat, as it was perched atop some boxes far from her. </p><p>They sighed again and looked up to the ceiling and had one thought, “I hope someone finds me soon… I don't want to die…”</p><p>-----</p><p>“It's been weeks, and Hat hasn't returned yet..” Bow thought. They were on the ship, it was quiet as Cookie wasn't there today. But Cookie was equally as worried about Hat kid. “The last they said they were was in a place called Subcon forest…” She continued thinking. She jumped off the chair and ran for the bedroom, as that held the telescope for Subcon.</p><p>She quickly teleported herself there, and ran down a path. She, however, was quickly caught in a trap.</p><p>Bow freaked out and started struggling to get herself out. And she quickly succeeded, falling to the ground with a thud. She held back an ‘ow’ as her surroundings grew dark, and she heard an echoing laughter. </p><p>“HA- HAHAHAHAHAAA! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!” A ghost appeared and yelled at her. Bow bit back a yelp and let the ghost continue. </p><p>“You absolute buffoon! You came into my forest and now you're gonna have to pay for it!” The ghost leaned in close to Bow, but before he could continue Bow spoke up. “U-uh sir..” They started, “I'm gonna leave, b-but have you seen my friend? They haven't returned for awhile and I-I'm worried...”</p><p>“What?” The ghost responded, “I have no clue what you are talking about kiddo. I haven't lost anyone.” “W-well,” Bow stuttered out, “They have a hat and wear a yellow cape? They g-go by Hat kid..?” She tried. </p><p>The ghost got out of Bow’s space and brought a hand to his chin, thinking. He soon jerked to a stop, eyes widening. He muttered out an “Oh dear..” before snapping out a contract and ripping it in half. Bow saw Hat’s name written on the bottom before the contract lit up in flames. Her eyes were wide as she looked back up to the ghost.</p><p>He looked freaked out, his mouth was in a frown and his eyes were also wide. He snapped again and a soul appeared.</p><p>The soul soon darted off in a direction, down the path. The ghost dropped the darkness and grabbed Bow before taking off following the soul.</p><p>They were not too far behind the soul before the ghost stopped at a broken bridge. On the other side of the bridge was ice and snow. And somehow beyond that, a blizzard. Bow shivered as she looked at the snowstorm. </p><p>The ghost set down Bow with a blank face, before bringing their hands up to his face. </p><p>They let out a deep sigh and he closed his eyes for a minute. Bow was confused for a minute, worried, before she spoke up. “S-sir? Are you alright? Is.. Is Hat alright..?”</p><p>The ghost muttered out a “It’s Snatcher,” before opening his eyes and lowering his hands. He continued “I sure hope that kiddo is still alright… I can't sense them at all..”</p><p>Bow’s worry grew, and she looked back past the bridge. Bow jumped as the ghost, supposedly named Snatcher, spoke again. “I'm gonna go get them… Stay here.” And he darted across the bridge and disappeared into the storm ahead.</p><p>-----</p><p>Hat, hanging there limp, had their eyes closed.They had ice covering them, and she looked nearly dead as of how pale she was. Her eyes opened for a quick second before closing again as she felt like something returned. They let out one last breath before something happened.</p><p>She felt like falling for a quick second, until she splashed into the water below her. She brought herself to her elbows, sputtering freezing terrible water out of her mouth. She was confused, what happened? And why did she have energy again?</p><p>She froze as she looked at herself through the water. She looked different…</p><p>Her face was purple and her hair seemed wispy. Her eyes were like Snatcher’s, but a solid neon Cyan color. Almost like her original eye color.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she figured out she could escape now. She jumped up, going for her hat. She grabbed it and turned around. She caught the sight of her now dead body. She felt tears slip down her face, realizing she was actually dead. She didn't bother wiping away the tears as she looked away. She grabbed some old cloth and wrapped it around herself and approached the door in which she used to enter this dreaded place. </p><p>She took a deep breath before shoving it open. A blast of cold hit her face, and she brought an arm up. She shivered and lowered her arm. Using her other hand, she reached up and gripped her hat. She soon booked it  and ran out of there. Sprinting across the snow, completely missing a blur of purple behind her. </p><p>She sped up as she heard a loud roar. Gripping both her hat and temporary cloak. </p><p>She exited the blizzard and into the forest, disappearing from view and missing a flame from the manor. </p><p>-----</p><p>Snatcher was speeding through the snow, he was heading to his death place and his thoughts were running wild. He pushed his thoughts away when he silently muttered, “Why did I have to get attached to that child..”</p><p>Missing a smudge of a figure, he spotted the cellar doors. They were wide open, he took his chance and shrunk himself a tad and went inside. As soon as he entered he noticed the lack of a soul. He was getting worried. He looked around, but froze when he saw the pale body of a child chained to a wall. And in the same place where he once was. He hovered there, frozen. </p><p>Soon Snatcher lit up in a flame, and a loud roar came from him. It sounded sad.</p><p>He had to hurry now, as his roar probably woke up Vanessa. He quickly got to work melting the chains off the child, and grabbing them. He carefully held them as he rushed out of that dreaded cellar.</p><p>He returned to full size as he quickly made his way back to the bridge, and the Bow wearing child. A screech came from the manor as he reached the bridge. </p><p>The limp child was cradled in his arms as he reached Bow. His face was held in a sad frown. And before the Bow wearing child got a word out he said, “Come on, follow me. We're going back to my tree.” The Bow wearing child stood there for a second before following Snatcher. The once hat wearing child laid limp in his arms all the way back to his tree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Times Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aljh hello!<br/>Im gonna post the last plot wise chapter on the 4th so! Keep an eye out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Snatcher and Bow reach the tree, Bow finally snaps and breaks down crying. Snatcher doesn't want to admit it, but he feels like he might break down crying too.</p><p>He places Hat’s body on his chair. The body by now, is free of the ice crystals, but is still a dead pale but now with areas that are blue once where the ice was. He covers the body with an old blanket so they didn't have to see it, and he goes and comforts Bow. </p><p>After a while of calming down and Bow being silent for a while, she speaks up. “We should bury her…” Snatcher nods “Where should we? I do have some places to do so.” </p><p>The two continue discussing on where to bury her until they finalize not too far behind Snatcher’s home. They do the whole funeral for Hat, bringing a few of her friends they made to attend.</p><p>-----</p><p>Hat was couched underneath a large tree, just outside of Snatcher’s forest. The old cloth that was acting like a cloak for her, was wrapped tightly around her. She was still fighting off the shivers that wracked her body.</p><p>She soon shrank in on herself when she saw someone approach her out of the corner of her eye. “Don't be afraid, young one.” They spoke, “ have not come to harm you, just to offer help..” She looked up and saw a person that had a moon-like head. They wore what seemed like a badly torn up Prince's suit. And chains like the ones she died in hung from his upper arms.</p><p>They held out a hand to Hat, chains clinking softly. “I tried to help you live as long as I could, but it seems that I have failed to do so.” Hat had tears starting to form in her eyes, then reached out of the cloak and hesitantly grabbed the person's hand. “Ah I almost forgot,” The person said, hauling Hat up to her feet. “My name is Moonjumper, you may call me MJ if it is too long.” </p><p>Hat nodded, she wobbled on her feet and let the old cloth drop. She let go of his hands to hold her arms out to keep balance. Moonjumper let out a soft chuckle “I'm not going to ask you of your name yet. I will ask you about that until you are better.” She nodded in response, and as soon as she got balanced, she just stood there. </p><p>Moonjumper nodded, “Do you want to stay here, or do you want to go to the Horizon? I can help you find if you have possible powers there.” Hat nodded in response and pointed to him showing she wanted to go to the Horizon for now. “Alright then young one, let's go then.” He held out his hand once more, and Hat took it without hesitation. </p><p>-----</p><p>Bow took it as her job to continue what Hat had started. She went and got the last of the time pieces besides somewhere deep below and near a large boat. She can get those after she had dealt with Mustache Girl. </p><p>It was a long and tedious fight, and she had help from the various friends of Hat and new ones she made. On the sidelines of the colorful arena, she swears she saw a polar bear that wore an Ice Cap. But she brushed it off and continued the fight. </p><p>Soon the fight was over and Bow had won. She set off to work, righting every wrong Mustache girl had done. </p><p>She returned to her ship and put the time pieces left over from the fight back into the vault. And she went to dock the ship in a newly cleared area in Subcon. She was greeted by Snatcher when she came out of the ship.</p><p>“Well done kiddo.” He congratulated her. Bow nodded and made her way to Snatcher’s tree, “M’gonna sleep..” She murmured. Snatcher nodded and went off to do his own things and left Bow alone.</p><p>-----</p><p>Time passed by much slower in the Horizon than Hat thought. It was kinda strange, but she just went with it.</p><p>She and Moonjumper worked together and found out that Hat’s well, hats made her look different for each hat. They worked out controlling each form, and getting used to any possible side powers the hats might have made her have. Her dwellers mask had strangely changed into the corrupted one from the fox, which was odd.</p><p>She didn't know how long it had been until Moonjumper spoke up. “Your Bow wearing friend needs support, I believe they are off to fight the mustached girl. Hat’s eyes widened and nodded in thanks to Moonjumper. She changed to the Ice cap and jumped down to the now growing crowd in the room Bow was in. </p><p>The now polar bear looking Hat kid was in the crowd, now booing Mustache girl. The world suddenly went dark before lighting back up again in a colorful arena. Hat gaped at the place, and had to resist the urge to go and help Bow. But she had pushed it away, and decided to help her by throwing heart pons to Bow when she needed it the most. </p><p>Hat had to avoid attacks every now and then when they went over the arenas side. Hat’s friends from before she died helped Bow out too.  Conductor with the Mafia ball, she didn't know if she considered Snatcher a friend but him with the goats and exploding apples to destroy the barrier around Bow’s opponent. Soon Bow got help from everyone else, and received more heart pons. She was able to defeat Mustache Girl soon after.</p><p>Hat sighed and returned to the horizon, but not without one last glance to Bow before she teleported away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alkj sorry this one is so short...<br/>Ill try to have the next one longer,,</p><p>But here we are! The last plot wise chapter haha<br/>Ive got a list of stories/adventures for Hat made. So Ill be going down that list!</p><p>The next chapter though would be continuing from where we last let off! And to say sorry, i'm gonna try to get it up tomorrow for yall! ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hat was going around one of the villages in subcon in her dweller form. She was minding her own business before she and Bow bumped into each other. Hat tumbled backward in the air while Bow, who happened to be on a scooter, was put in a puff of smoke.</p><p>Hat didn't know who bumped into her, but when she saw Bow when the smoke cleared she felt like she was gonna pass out. Her pupils had disappeared and she was looking blankly at the ground. She looked like she might have blue screened.</p><p>She was snapped out of her trance, pupils reappearing, when Bow spoke up sputtering out apologies. “O-oh no! I'm so sorry!” Hat shook their head, as she had to stay quiet in this form. And Bow has not recognized her which was good. </p><p>Bow was still stuttering out apologies, so Hat had to bump he with her mask to snap her out of her daze. </p><p>Bow stopped when Hat had bumped her, they looked at her so she shook her head again telling her it was fine. Bow sighed, and a thought came to her. She asked the Dweller Hat, “W-well I want to make it up to you. Would you like to come with me and help? I t-think we could be friends!” </p><p>Hat floated there for a second thinking before nodding. Bow smiled brightly and jumped, summoning her scooter again. “Well then! F-follow me!” Bow soon scootered off, while the Dweller Hat kid not too far behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reconnected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AKLJ I said I was gonna put it up tomorrow, but it just didn't feel quite right..<br/>So here! Have this chapter early! ^w^</p><p>This one is a tad short, but it ends right after the last chapter,,</p><p>And Im already working on the next one! Don't know when Ill get it done though</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bow was riding the scooter her scooter badge offered her. A dweller follows her not too far away. She was on her mailing duty, and delivering mail to the residents of the forest. The dweller sped up to be beside her.</p><p>Bow gave the dweller a smile, and surprisingly the dweller returned it. Shock must've shown on her face cause the smile from the dweller quickly dropped. “Sorry,” she apologies. “I didn't expect it! T-the other dwellers with a mask like yours could only show one emotion..” </p><p>The dweller nodded and the two continued on.</p><p>-----</p><p>Hat was happy to be able to hang out with Bow again. Well, looking like a dweller was an unexpected part. </p><p>Every now and then Bow asked her to bring mail to the subconites. Hat thought Bow was making her feel included. So it was nice to surprise Bow that she could also toss the mail to the subconites, she did have this job before. </p><p>Hat had to hold in her giggles, covering her mouth with the tip of her tail, at Bow’s shocked expression. Hat ended up patting Bow on the head and just laying on top of her head. She was small enough to lay and curl up there. Despite the ‘horns’ on top of the mask sticking out from Bow’s hair.</p><p>The two continued on doing their job, one riding on a scooter and the other on top of the others head.</p><p>-----</p><p>The two finished the job after a while, so now Bow and Hat were just now chilling in the village. </p><p>Bow was actively talking about what she had been doing these past few days as Hat listened quietly. Hat was curled up next to Bow, their masked face leaning onto Bow. Their eyelids were drooping as she was tired.</p><p>Bow didn't notice Hat fall asleep on her, until she felt a jolt and saw Hat’s eyes snap open. Hat’s eyes were blank, and staring widely at the floor. Tears were starting to prick from Hat’s eyes and Bow was getting worried.</p><p>“H-hey… You alright?” Bow asked. Hat didn't seem to hear her, and they started to shrink in on themselves. Their tail was over their mouth and Hat was muttering silent words that Bow didn't catch.</p><p>Bow was surprised that the Dweller could talk but she had to focus on calming them down.</p><p>-----</p><p>It took Bow awhile, but she managed to calm the Dweller down. The Dweller she had befriended was now laying curled up on Bow’s lap. </p><p>The Dweller was asleep, and Bow was petting them slightly. She was worried about the Dweller, she was only able to catch a few words of their muttering. And from Bow’s guessing, they had dreamt of their death. Which she didn't know was possible for a Dweller. She didn't think a Dweller could sleep either but here she is, a sleeping subcon Dweller napping on her lap.</p><p>Bow sighed looking up and into the trees. She could not see the sky from where she was, as the tree's leaves kept it hidden. </p><p>Bow looked back down to the Dweller and smiled. She rested a hand atop their mask and patted it softly. The Dweller leaned into it slightly and still stayed asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hat was chilling with Bow a few days after their encounter. The two have been meeting each other to play, or for Hat to help out Bow with their duties. </p><p>The two were now just laying atop one of the village houses. They were gazing up into the trees, though Hat’s irises were missing it meant she was either sleeping or just incredibly calm. Bow was humming something softly, and Hat was thinking. Though the two were soon interrupted. </p><p>Snatcher had come floating into the village, seemingly on edge. He was tense and looking for something, though she did not know what. </p><p>Snatcher headed in their direction, and Bow sat up. Hat was confused at Bow for suddenly sitting up as she had not seen Snatcher yet. But when she finally spotted him, her eyes flashed a quick cyan before returning to their green.</p><p>Hat quickly hid behind Bow, afraid. She was shivering and curling in on herself, the only thing that could be seen from behind Bow was the ‘horns’ on the mask. </p><p>Snatcher rose a nonexistent brow at bow, “Hello Bow.” He greeted her. </p><p>Bow nodded in response, “Hello Snatcher!” Hat had to suppress a flinch when Snatcher spoke again. </p><p>“So, what might you be doing?” He asked. “Oh!” Bow nearly yelled, “I'm hanging out with my new f-friend!” </p><p>Snatcher nodded, “Where would they be? I need to have them sign a contract.” Hat shivered again, and Bow picked up on it.</p><p>“W-well, I have a feeling they might be afraid of you…” She started off hesitantly before turning around to face Hat. “Could I introduce you to him?” She asked her.</p><p>Hat thought for a second before shakily nodding. Bow smiled at them before turning around to face Snatcher once again. “Well they're a Dweller, so I don't think they feel comfortable signing a contract.” Bow pointed a thumb behind them when they mentioned Dweller, and Hat hesitantly peeked over Bow’s shoulder. </p><p>Snatcher squinted at them, suspicion across his face.</p><p>Hat shrank behind Bow again to get out of view of Snatcher. Snatcher shook his head and brought a hand to his face, facepalming. </p><p>He removed his hand, “You could have made a different friend other than a Dweller. You realize they don't speak right?” Bow nodded at him with an “I know! They do listen to me, and they do seem smarter than the other Dwellers!” Hat’s shivers lessened when Bow spoke about her.</p><p>Snatcher shook his head, “You at least have to go out and make other friends other than the inhabitants here.” Bow nodded, “Not now though! I'm still hanging out with my friend here!” </p><p>“Alright then.” Snatcher grumbled. “I'm going to head off- Probably find some new intruders.” Bow didn't miss how the Dweller flinched at Snatcher’s wording.</p><p>She did turn around to face Hat again. She rested a hand on the top of their head, giving them a soft pat. </p><p>“Let's continue what we were doing before snatcher came and interrupted us..” Bow muttered to Hat. </p><p>Hat nodded and followed after Bow, getting comfortable on the ground. But now the two were facing up in the sky. Gazing up into the stars. </p><p>Hat sighed silently, missing her ship. She hoped Bow was taking good care of it.</p><p>-----</p><p>The two split off and were now returning to their current homes.</p><p>Hat to her large tree, Moonjumper waiting for her to return.</p><p>And Bow to the docked ship. Rumbi was waiting for her there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alkj sorry this one is short..<br/>Had it done for awhile and didnt know if I wanted to add anything else to it,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>